mushroom_kingdom_fusion_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Link
"Am I late?" Link is a playable character in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion 2 and member of the Mushroom Kingdom Coalition. In addition, a previous incarnation of Link was a member of the Original Coalition. History The exact history of Link is difficult to define, due to the nebulous nature of the Hyrule timeline. However, there is a constant of a hero named Link wearing a green tunic and wielding a sword who arrives to save the lands from danger from a dark force. Usually, this is Ganondorf in his efforts to control the Triforce or conquer the world, but various Links have also gone up against other demonic forces such as possessed masks and phantoms. Each incarnation of Link varies slightly from the others, but they all usually have a few things in common. They generally come from a humble beginning, show strong skills in swordsmanship and other weaponry and wind up saving the world from a great evil. They generally have a strong sense of justice and many of them end up being the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. Gameplay * Link has a unique gameplay mechanic, best described as a combination of the Mario Bros. and Arthur. As such, Link can both run at variable speeds and has melee weapons. Link also suffers from knockback, but it's not very severe and he recovers after a short time. * Link uses a heart meter for his health. It allows him to keep his current power-up when hit by enemy attacks, but prevents him from carrying one in an item box. * Link shares the universal abilities of picking up and throwing objects SMB2 style, using guns, and picking up shells and keys. However, he can't stomp and must rely on his weapons. * Link has a melee attack at all times by pressing the fire button. He can also perform upward and downward thrusts in mid-air. The damage and reach of his attack varies by form. * Link can use a shield to stop low-grade projectiles. Stronger suits have stronger shields, with only two of them lacking one: his Mega Man suit due to the extra HP in World 3 and his Cloud form in exchange for higher attack power and reach. Power-Ups Melee Weapons and Shields Link has access to different melee weapons, depending on what form he's in. These vary greatly in terms of power and reach. * Master Sword: The basic melee weapon most suits use. Amazingly average. The Master Sword takes a wooden tint while in Deku form, but its stats don't change. * Magic Sword: Classic Link's weapon. Very slightly stronger than the Master Sword and shoots beams when Link is at full health. * Megaton Hammer: Slower, but stronger with more reach than the Master Sword. The hammer's thrust attacks don't gain any bonus damage, due to the hammer's blunt nature; just a reach extension. * Z-Saber: Uncharged Z-Saber slashes are no more powerful than the Master Sword, but have a slightly longer attack range and destroy many weaker enemy projectiles. When charged, it sends out a short range laser slash in the direction Link is facing. * Arbiter Energy Sword: Link's Halo sword doesn't shoot beams as planned before, but he swings it faster than Mario, and his thrust attacks become downright nasty, greatly increasing in reach and power. * Buster Sword: Fast, does massive damage, has almost twice the reach of the Master Sword, and destroys many enemy projectiles. Link's most powerful sword, but he forsakes a shield and other attack options while using it. Link also has use of a shield most of the time to stop weak projectile attacks. Higher-tier suits have stronger shields than lower ones. * Red Shield: The basic shield, used by Regular, Boomerang and Bow Link. Comes from LTTP. * Deku Shield: This wooden shield is used by Deku Link. * Magic Shield: A more powerful shield used by Classic Link. * Hylian Shield: A sturdy shield held by Bomb Link. * Energy Shield: A shield made of Covenant tech used by Arbiter Link. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters